Devices for the evacuation of liquids are used for example in combination with vacuum sewerage systems in boats, airplanes or trains to evacuate liquids by use of vacuum, whereby the sump, collecting the liquid, and a control mechanism are separated from each other and connected through flexible control conduits. If control conduits are damaged, evacuation of the liquid is no longer possible. Devices according to prior art are complicated and so large that they cannot be reasonably installed underneath sanitary appliances replacing conventional water syphons.
The present invention addresses these problems and provides a mechanism of the initially mentioned kind, which guarantees reliable evacuation of liquid collected in the sump by means of simple constructive elements, without requiring flexible conduits to external control devices. In addition, the mechanism shall be so compact that they can be easily installed underneath a wash basin, a urinal, a bath tub or a shower tub replacing conventional water syphons.